Release
by gunner brat
Summary: Secrets kept too long tend to harm more then help. Petunia knows this better than anyone so tells Harry the truth before Hogwarts.


Release

Disclaimer: Don't own

Challenge info: Potions Assignment two

Harry stared at his aunt as she fidgeted under his disbelieving gaze. Dudley and Uncle Vernon had gone out and left her alone with him. The silence was as uncomfortable as he thought it was going to be. Then she seemed to gather her courage to speak. It hadn't made any sense what she said though. His mother wasn't a witch. She couldn't be a witch because witches were bad and worst abnormal.

"Harry, I know you don't believe me but it's true. When Lily turned 11 she got a letter saying she could do magic. Magic is real. Vernon hated it before the wedding but after the wedding when I invited my sister it just confirmed his ideas and made it worst. Lily never knew I sent a letter to the headmaster to go to that school." Petunia said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked shaking, "Do you mean they aren't drunks? Why did Uncle tell me that they were?"

"He hates magic. I do too- it took my sister –your mother away. She didn't have a mean bone in her body and made the world a better place being here. I'm sorry I haven't treated you like I should. I love my sister and it took me years to get over losing her then being saddle with you just made it worst." Petunia said.

"Does that you love me too, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked looking up at her with Lily's eyes.

Her eyes began to water, "I hated and was jealous of you. You've got magic and I don't- there's no excuse for the way I treated you. How I've allowed Vernon to treat you. This appalling behaviour will stop… I have always loved you under that. You're Lily's legacy. I couldn't face her if I didn't treat do something."

"I don't understand!" Harry whimpered eyes wide as tears fell, "Why?"

"Because she was always better than me. You are just like Lily and Dudley is overshadowed by your light and smarts. I don't expect your forgiveness - or Lily's…" Petunia looked down ashamed.

"You told me forgiveness wasn't earned but freely given. Even if you don't forgive yourself- I think I can forgive you for this. We're family and I think mom would forgive you too if you start now." Harry said as he moved closer to his aunt.

Tears fell freely as he moved close enough to her hear a breathy, small whisper, "I'm sorry."

Harry gave her a hug as she let out all the tears she kept out fell, drop by drop. It splashed warm on his skin. She held him tight and he relished the human contact. Looking at her he wondered what broke her so bad. She was still trying to put herself together.

She sniffled, "There are some things that adults can't solve themselves alone- that we need others to help us. I can't promise that Vernon will behave or Dudley will stop whatever he's doing but I will make it up to you, Harry."

Harry looked at his aunt, the voice was strong and soft, and she had red eyes with tears flowing and a runny nose. She couldn't have looked stronger in armor with a weapon. He smiled at her and she looked shocked. He never smiled or laughed around her. It was a beautiful, innocent, and genuine thing.

Petunia got up and readied a small lunch for the two of them. Harry had recently gotten a good mark and so Dudley was with Vernon having ice cream. They were in separate classes so she simply convinced that the teachers must have marked Harry's lightly and Dudley's harshly. She saw the work and agreed. Dudley's was only a half effort and Harry tried and it showed. It was fair grading and she was going to request in private that they were put in different classes when possible. It was a band aid solution at best. It wouldn't solve the fact that he'd probably be sent a year up by the end of the year if he kept on the same quality. Harry was getting bored though, and if that happened then she hoped by then she convinced Vernon to change his attitude. He was a stubborn man though.

The two ate their lunch in silence. Sunday was usually a quiet and resting day. Petunia and Harry went through a short list of chores and agreed to start on them. They moved quickly through the house gathering clothing before sorting it. Petunia fixed her ruined make-up. They both agreed to keep their talk secret for now. It was a special moment that bonded the pair together even when things got tough. When Vernon got home Harry was already doing his chores alone. Vernon looked happy at the thought of Harry doing chores all day and Petunia and Harry shared a wink. In the end, Petunia just got textbooks for the future years and tutored Harry while 'supervising' Harry. The next few years passed and when Harry became better skilled she taught him how to write an essay and do research. This enabled Harry to study on his own if she gave him the textbooks. She still helped him with the housework and assigned small optional homework to Harry. She spent the rest of her time making up tests to be sure he knew the material.

Petunia was never motivated to help anyone in her life before. She was unintentionally ignored by her parents because she was normal and did okay but Lily was special in a good way and brilliant. Lily naturally attracted attention first and when she was young her magic was out of control that she needed the help. Harry needed her to grow up and be a mother to him too. She used the experience and when her boys were fourteen, she went back to school. Aiming to become a teacher, she upgraded the academics needed and took classes before getting a teaching degree. She specialized in primary school and was the one that taught Dudley's and Harry's children.

Vernon never got over the change. They divorced in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Petunia was awarded custody and worked hard to make the money to get her education. She never got a penny in child care until after they grew up and got a lump sum in unpaid child care. This allowed her the freedom to start up a non-profit foundation for underprivileged kids. It provided textbooks and school supplies to a select group of students that were wards of the state. Harry sat on the board which Harry took over when Petunia began teaching his children.


End file.
